Athena Strikes Back
by athenanerd
Summary: All seems well when Adriane is at tryouts. Well, until one monster changes her plans and suddenly Adriane's life isn't the same anymore. Adriane is a demigod, and every monster is out to get her. The gods call out for her help, but can she answer?


"Push it, ladies!"

Ugh. I really hated those three words. As I finished up my final one hundred yard sprint, I sighed and reached my arms to stretch. It was the first week of preseason practice and I knew I needed to prove myself. Since I was only a freshman, I felt overlooked. No way, not in my house. I was going to prove myself and earn my place on this team.

I looked back and watched as the other girls finished up. It was a sticky, humid day and sweat dropped of my face. Heavy breathing filled the air. And I liked it.

Ever since I was a kid, sports pretty much were my life. I had tried practically every sport, from tennis to skiing to softball. All of which I liked but there were only a few select sports I loved. I enjoyed cheerleading and soccer a fair amount. But field hockey was above all.

"Get a quick drink! We scrimmage next!" the exasperated yells of my coach reeled me back into reality. As I jogged over to the water coolers, an upperclassmen approached me.

"Hey Adriane! Great running out there," the girl said to me. Her accent seemed strange. I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Uh, thanks, I guess. You too," I replied slightly surprised a senior would talk to me much less compliment me.

"Maybe you'll even earn a spot on varsity. I hope you're on my team for the scrimmage!" I smiled, accepting another compliment.

"Thanks!" Suddenly her bright white smile changed into a smirk. Her eyes darkened and she laughed obnoxiously. She began to smile again and I noticed something odd about her teeth...they were almost pointed at the end. As soon as I noticed it, the teeth reverted to normal human teeth.

Small things like that had been happening to me a lot lately. My teacher eyes once glowed red for about a second or two. I had turned my head to see if anyone had noticed but no one seemed to. They all either weren't making eye contact with her or they just didn't seem to pick up on it. It always seemed like I was the only one to notice.

"Haha you're taking this seriously? Yeah right you pathetic little demigod. NO ONE defeats me!" I knit my eyebrows together in confusion, startled by the sudden outburst. Demigod?

"Oh, um, sorry?"

"You will be sorry," she remarked proudly. She sashayed away and joined her little clique. She seemed to be recalling the conversation we had to her friends. They all giggled.

I went to join the team, and the coach made us count off by twos. I went promptly with my group and I noticed that the senior kept her eyes locked on me.

We lined up, ready to start. I heard a whistle and the middle offensive player passed the ball instantly to me, the center midfielder. This was a typical move and I expected it. But then something happened that I didn't expect.

I was dribbling the ball up the field, about to pass when I heard an ear splitting scream.

"What the?!" a girl on my team yelled aloud. I stopped running and turned to see what the girl was looking at.

It was the senior I had talked to at the water break. Well, sort of. Her face was all the same except her teeth had turned to fangs and her eyes a crimson red color.

She came storming towards me abruptly with her legs. I guess you could call them that. One was made out of a shiny bronze material and the other was donkey-like. At this moment, I didn't know what to think.

I looked to my left where the girl had called out, and saw her staring at the weird-legged senior with a stern look on her face. Her eyebrows were scrunched together as if in deep thought. I studied my other teammates faces but no one else seemed to notice the senior with fangs.

"Hey there! Sorry about earlier, I should have just killed you then!" Wait what did she say? Kill me? "I mean, at least then you wouldn't have to be embarrassed from all your teammates. Oops!" the girl taunted.

"Kill me? What's going on? Is this some sort of freshman orientation or something?" I whimpered.

"Orientation? Yeah, right. Of your doom!"

As I thought of a response to that, she took the opportunity of my pause, and lunged at me. Her sharp claws dug into my arm as she tackled me to the ground. She released her claws from my arm and dragged them down towards my torso instead. Pain rushed through me as I shoved her off. I stood hurriedly and my instincts kicked in.

"Run!" the blue eyed girl called out. Instead of looking back at her, I ran full speed towards the fence, wasting no time.

This was no freshman orientation. She genuinely wanted to kill me.


End file.
